


Give Me A Heads Up Next Time

by WriterofGotham



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt Eliot Spencer, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Parker, Team as Family, broken arm, some where in season fourish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofGotham/pseuds/WriterofGotham
Summary: Eliot gets a broken arm, Parker tries to help.





	Give Me A Heads Up Next Time

"Arrgg." Elliot sighed, as he sat down on the sofa. He always had hated doctors and broken bones. It had taken three hours to see a doctor and even later to set the bone and put a cast on. It had all started when Eliot had caught Parker, she had been pushed off the roof of a building. He really didn't catch her it was more, she simply fell on him.

So now he had a broken arm that had to stay in a cast for a month. That wasn't even the worst part, he was told that he couldn't do any strenuous activities that would put his arm at risk for more damage. Now his arm hurt, Nate wouldn't let him go back to his house, and to top it all of he was told that they would take care of him.

"I'm sorry I broke you, Eliot." Parker said as she tried to touch his cast.

"It's not your fault your cover was blown. Next time give me some warning." Eliot barely managed not to growl.

"I'll take care of you." Parker said.

Sophie bustled in just then, "Oh, my Eliot what happened?" she asked staring at his cast.

"The comms got busted or you would have heard, I broke Eliot." Parker said glumly.

Hardison interrupted, "Parker jumped and fell on Eliot, and she broke his arm."

"We'll all take care of you, Eliot. It will be fine." Sophie said in her 'trying to convince a mark voice'.

Eliot didn't hear her he was dead asleep on the couch. Nate sighed, "The pain meds I sneaked him finally kicked in."

When Eliot woke up next he found that everyone was gone except for Parker. Finishing the con he thought; he hated leaving them unprotected.

"You're finally awake. I made you Broken Eliot snacks." With that she brought a tray over. It was a sandwich with milk and a burnt cookie. He knew he smelt the distinct smell of burnt cookies.

"Wait, broken… broken Eliot snacks. I am not broken, Parker. It's just my arm, I've had worse." Eliot said, he had no idea what possessed her.

"At first I was going to call them 'Broken Baby' snacks because you looked like a scary baby asleep. I can't believe Nate drugged you." Parker stated.

Eliot eyed the sandwich then shook his head. He thought that coffee at the hospital tasted funny Nate could be evil at times.

Parker looked at him eyeing the sandwich and said quickly, "I didn't drug it, silly."

Eliot took a bite and almost gaged, it was awful! Manfully he swallowed and asked, "Parker, what is this?"

"It's a chicken salad sandwich I made it with ranch dressing, instead of mayonnaise. Do you like it? I made the cookies myself using the recipe you had. I hope you like them crunchy." Parker said cheerfully as she poked his cast. "Eat your Broken Eliot snacks."

Eliot ate his… 'Broken Eliot snacks' even though the only edible thing was the milk. Parker felt bad and that was a way she could feel better, what was a burnt cookie and disgusting sandwich to family? Even a screwed up little dysfunctional family of wanted persons.

After he was done eating Parker washed the dishes and they sat beside each other and watched Batman cartoons.

"I think you could take Batman." Parker told Eliot as she leaned on his unbroken arm. "I'm sorry I broke you."


End file.
